1.) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing lures and the application of various apparatus for the purpose of adding attraction to the lure.
2.) Background Art
Many varieties of artificial fishing lures are used by anglers in pursuit of game fishes. Each lure has in common some method for adding attraction to the lure for the purpose of enticement of the preferred species. These methods include rattles, colors, appendages and others.
This invention seeks to provide a new method for adding attraction to a lure, by means of making the lure appear more lifelike to the gamefish being sought by the angler. The addition of removable, and therefore interchangeable flexible fins will provide the angler with the means to adapt a style of lure of known effectiveness, to meet the requirements of the fish he is seeking immediately.